Viewing The Multiverse of Jaune Arc
by TheMischieviousPuppyDog
Summary: You've probably seen these type of stories before, well it's time for the Puppys turn to have his take at the Jaune Reaction Stories! The pup is going all out as he won't be holding anything back! Especially when things will be done far differently than any other Jaune Reaction story! Possible harem later on for everyone's favorite white knight? Who knows! Rated M for reasons!


**Just a fair warning, this story will have spoilers to certain parts from Volume 6, so if you are not yet caught up, or seen at least episode 2 and 3 of that volume, I do suggest catching up! Either way, I hope you enjoy it since it's been a VERY long time since I've written a story for fanfiction. Rwby belongs to the company Roosterteeth, and any crossovers done in this belongs respectively to their own company. TheMischieviousPuppyDog does not own RWBY or any crossover that may appear in future chapters. Only thing TheMischieviousPuppyDog does own is his own Ocs that will appear in the story.**

**Helpers and assistance of getting this story out and future chapters are thanks to the following writers of Fanfiction, be sure to support them as well as RWBY and/or the other crossovers that will appear later on.**

**Writers to support as thanks for their contribution and assistance with the reactions and this story: Jc of The Corn, Azndrgn, TheWolfWriter, and finally King-Mac-11**

**READ THIS: P.S WARNING. If you are highly religious when it comes to god or the devil, then this story may not be for you. Think of the anime, The Seven Deadly Sins, and how things are opposite when it comes to religious beliefs. So yeah, but if you are okay with that anime then by all means continue! Just don't come PMing me with hate, after all, **

* * *

**2 hours ago. Unknown Room**

* * *

"You want me to do what now?" A figure obscured by shadows asked clearly male judging by the sound of it. Their voice stern yet agitated from whatever they were asked.

"..."

"You do realize that this goes BEYOND the boundaries of what I'm allowed to do! You do realize that they-" Their voice clearly interrupted from whoever they were speaking to.

"... ... ... ... ... ... ..." Whatever they said, apparently got a reaction, judging by the loud slap echoing of the figures face.

Suddenly a small spark of flames emitted from the man's backside, a little glimpse of dark blue feathers could be seen. Agitation clearly in his voice as he responded, "You mean to tell me...YOU..managed to pull some strings with those two?! Do you know how hard it is for me to convince those two for something, especially with-"

"... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..." With a heavy sigh of irritation coming from the man speaking and a shake of his head, that black outline could be seen turning around. Reaching into what could be presumed as a jacket, the figure pulls out an object in the shape of a flask and brings it to their mouth for them to chug it down. After chugging it down, the figure closes up the container and tosses it to the person he was talking to behind him.

"You owe me, BIG TIME, for this, you do understand that right? I just hope you know what you're doing when it begins. Because once we start, there's no coming back. Now go fill that up while I go get the other two to help me with this while I'm gone." The man states as he exits out of the room with a loud slam of the room's door echoing throughout it. A small smile formed from the other occupant of the room could be seen followed by a light chuckle.

* * *

**Present time. Unknown forest**

* * *

A familiar set of silver eyes open to the sight of a green tree canopy above their laying form. Small shimmers of sunlight pass through the green leaves belonging to the trees around her. Quickly sitting up, the young Rose looks around, taking note of the green grass she had been laying on and the bushes of different sizes here and there. Some being ordinary bushes, while others containing berries of various kinds. A few she was somewhat unfamiliar with seeing how different looking they were. This was one of the first signs that she was no longer in her room dorm room back at Beacon asleep along with her teammates.

Speaking of which, she quickly looked down, only to let out a soft sigh of relief to see she wasn't in her pj's that she had worn to bed. Instead, she was in her huntress clothing and lying down next to her was her beloved Crescent Rose in its collapsed form. Taking it in hand and placing it behind her where she usually keeps it, Ruby stood up, dusting off her combat skirt from any grass that decided to stick on it. Now with a better view of her surroundings, the young reaper noticed that nobody besides herself was here! This was bad if this was a test from Headmaster Ozpin, she had to find her team fast!

"Yaaaang!...Weiss?! Blaaaake?! Is anyone there?!" The first thing Ruby decided to do was see if her teammates were nearby or anyone at least anyone she knew after cupping her hands around her mouth and shouting out in different directions to see if anyone could hear her or would come to her upon hearing her voice.

Luckily or unluckily for Ruby, someone did, or in this case something. Because after she yelled out, a deep howl from an unknown animal echoed from somewhere in the forest, followed by many cries coming from different parts of the forest she was in. At first, Ruby believed it was a Beowolf, but pushed that thought away considering the howls were too deep to be a belong to one. Mainly since they sounded so scattered, since a Beowolf pack would stick together and thus the cries would originate from the same spot she heard the first howl come from, not spread out! Her answer on what the howl came from was soon answered when a cry was heard directly behind from where she stood.

Silver eyes widened as she quickly turned around, only to come face to face with the owner of the howl that originated near her. Sitting just a few feet away from her was a shadowy transparent figure of what she could guess was a rather large wolf. Dark blue glowing eyes stared back into her own silver eyes, as the shadows from its body slowly leaked into the air only to disappear. A small blue glow could be seen from the area where its mouth would be could be seen, while she took note of how large the 'wolf' was. From her height of 5'2, the wolf from what she estimated was around 4'9, just from it's sitting position! If she were to guess, if it were to stand up on its hind legs, it would probably be taller than her!

Usually, she wouldn't be afraid of a huge wolf, considering Beowolves were pretty much more massive than her at times. But this time was different, thinking how this creature was literally a transparent ghost-like figure, she was unsure if her weapon might do anything to it if things got bad.

Taking a step back, the 'wolf' just cocked it's head towards her, blinking in response before closing its eyes and began taking a few sniffs towards her direction. While it was doing that, Ruby's hand slowly went towards her precious weapon while her eyes stayed locked towards the dog.

"N-nice doggy..just stay right there, and I'll be on my way o-okay?" Her voice hesitant, completely unsure what it might do to her after it was done sniffing. However, before she could do anything, whether it be bringing out her weapon towards it, or even running away, the transparent wolf stopped smelling and opened its eyes again.

The next thing she knew, was something she really didn't expect to happen, especially from the ghost wolf in front of her. The wolf now getting on, on all fours quickly leaned down in a playful position, its butt in the air, tail shaking happily, and a bright blue smokey tongue sticking out of its open, glowing mouth before letting out a playful bark.

Ruby just stood there shocked, mouth agape, too stunned to move. "W-what the?" Was her only response as the wolf quickly ran towards and around her, just like Zwei would whenever she got home from Signal.

The shadow wolf then proceeded to nuzzle her waist, and to her surprise, she could feel its body, heated to the touch and somewhat comfortable even as it considered its onslaught of nuzzles! It was rather ticklish feeling the wispy shadows flowing through her hands whenever it nudges its body against them, causing her to let out a few giggles.

"Hahaha, that tickles! Oooh, what the heck~!" Quickly getting on her knees, Ruby proceeded to give her own nuzzles towards the ghost as she wrapped her arms around its large neck, giggling away as the wolf gave a couple more licks onto her cheek. Even though it was just a smokey tongue, she could feel the sensation of slobber on her cheek and face, even though there was none, and was just the warm sensation of it as it was there. Her fear was clearly gone now at this point.

"Who's a good shadow dog, you are! Yes, you are~! Oooh, you are just like Zwei only bigger and well..you know hehe."

After the nuzzling stopped, the transparent wolf moved away from the Rose, it's back to her before it turned it's head to her direction letting out a quick bark. Ruby just blinked as she slowly stood back up.

"What is it, boy?"

The wolf barked twice before turning its head forward then back at her.

"Do you want me to follow you?"

Its response was its tail wagging happily and a slightly soft bark coming from its mouth.

Seeing no other option, and it possibly reuniting her with the rest of her team. Ruby just nodded "Lead the way, I'm right behind you!" Clenching her fists as she held them up to her chest, she was determined to know what was going on here. With the wolf giving one more bark, it turned its head and began leading Ruby through the unknown forest.

Along the way, Ruby couldn't help but admire the beauty the forest had around her, flowers of different kinds bloomed, animals of different species flourished, and birds sang gracefully in the tree branches above. She clearly knew this wasn't the Emerald forest, after all, animals were somewhat rare to be seen grouped up before. Usually, they are scattered about due to the Grimm taking over most of their homes or territory. But here, it's like the Grimm didn't exist at all!

Ruby continue on following the transparent wolf, the wolf lead her to a cobblestone pathway, but what surprised her, was as soon as she got there, 3 more wolves, just like the one that met her appeared. One was directly in front of hers, while the other two at least 14 feet away, but what was behind each wolf was none other than her missing teammates!

"Ruby?!"

"Yang!"

"Ruby what is going on here?!"

"Weiss!"

"Ruby, Weiss, Yang?" The latter jumping down from a tree branch above the three.

"Blake!"

All four of them were surprised, happy, or relieved to reunite with each other, but before they could move towards one another, all four transparent wolves let out a loud bark at the exact same time causing each member of Team RWBY to look at their respective dog. Each wolf that stood in front of each other move towards one another until their transparent figures merging into two wolves. The two doing the exact same thing leaving a single transparent wolf in front of all four girls.

The lone shadow wolf began turning its head, staring at every single member of Team RWBY, before looking straight ahead of the cobblestone pathway, before letting out a single bark and began walking its way forward. Each member of RWBY looked at each other before looking back to the wolf and back at to each other. It was clear to them what they had to do, follow the wolf and find out what in Oum's name is going on here!

As the reunited team walked the path together, Yang was the first to break the silence. "Got any idea what's going on here? After all..we don't know where this err…"

"Sholf!" Ruby piped up.

Weiss turned to her partner with a raised eyebrow "Sholf, really? What does Sholf even mean?"

"Um...Sholf is basically the words shadow and wolf put together...after all this wolf is well..made out of shadows, it's what I came up with, a Sholf, the Sh of Sholf is for shadow while the latter is for well, you know?" Ruby explained as she twiddled her fingers while looking down at the ground, uncertain if Weiss or her team may like it or not.

"Well, it sure beats calling it a thing!" Yang responded while Blake was directly glaring towards the Sholf.

"I still think it's a demon dog..…" Blake retorted, her teammates rolling their eyes, even if she was right, she reacted the exact same way when Zwei came to Beacon, Blake was terrified of him, or at least for a while. Hopefully, the Sholf acts the same around the four of them like it did when they all first met their respective Sholf which were all rather nice meetings.

"As I was saying, we don't know where this Sholf is taking us. Any ideas?" Yang asked which Ruby and Weiss just shook their heads.

"I might have a clue." Blake being the sole member to answer made the rest of her team look towards her. "I know this might sound crazy but-" Before she could answer, however, something ahead caught her eyes, judging how her bow shook, and her amber eyes widened. This is term got the rest of the girls to look forward only to see quite the surprise.

Straight ahead of them, was another Sholf, sitting down as its tail slowly swayed side to side, its dark blue glowing eyes staring directly at them. But what really surprised them was the fact that the members of team JNPR were standing right next to the wolf. Yet one thing they quickly noticed was that JNPR's blonde leader was missing.

"Pyrrha, Nora, Ren?!" The four members of RWBY shouted as they ran ahead of their respected Sholf guide and straight to their sister team, Pyrrha was the first to notice them after the shouting, since Ren was currently trying to keep a hold of Nora and calm her down since she looked like she was now freaking out.

"Girls! Oh, thank Oum you're also here! Please tell me, have any of you seen Jaune?!" Pyrrha desperately asked, her eyes filled with hope, after all, EVERYONE in Beacon knew about Pyrrha being head over heels for the dunce leader who can't take a hint when a girl actually likes him! There was even a betting pool going on for the two, currently at 10,000 Lien.

"I'M TELLING YOU IT WAS THEE ANGEL! WE'RE ALL DEAD I TELL YOU, DEAD!" Nora screamed as she tried to run around screaming, but was promptly held back by Ren until she finally plopped down onto the ground. Her body losing a bit of color at the sudden realization of something. "I never got to tell Ren how I felt about-"

"Nora...please stop, we aren't dead, if we were, why do we have our weapons, and more importantly why do we still have a pulse?" As much as Ren wanted to hear what Nora tried to say, he wouldn't make her think she had to do so now, even if he had a small hunch on what it was.

Nora blinked, looking up to Ren before hopping up into a standing position. She quickly placed her ear to Ren's chest, and she distinctly heard the heartbeat emitting from her childhood friend/love interest. With a small blush, Nora pulled away and began twiddling her thumbs. "O-oh um well uh….I STILL say it was that angel I saw that brought us here!"

Ren sighed shaking his head, not going to press on what she wanted to say before he interrupted her. Yet this talk about an Angel abducting their team had to be one of the strangest things he's heard from her to date, not the most unnatural overall, but still odd.

After Nora's little episode, Team RWBY shook their heads towards Pyrrha, with Ruby being the first to speak. "No, none of us have, we thought he'd be here with you three once we all saw you."

This answer made Pyrrha rather sad, and more worried than ever. But before she could ask anything else, the Sholf that had been guiding Team RWBY had merged with NPR's Sholf. This time the Sholf's ears twitched, and it sniffed the air, before turning its head to the members of RWBY letting out a quick back, before doing the same with (J)NPR and finally one last time towards the pathway straight ahead. The Sholf not waiting for them began trotting ahead, seems wherever it was leading them towards, it wanted them there now.

Not wanting to be left behind, the two teams followed in suit, with Yang looking towards Blake "So what were you gonna say about where this Sholf is leading us?" Pyrrha was about to ask what a Sholf was til Weiss held her hand up towards her.

"The words shadow and wolf put together, Sholf, Ruby here came up with it."

Pyrrha blinked in surprise before making an Oooh motion with her lips. Before looking towards Blake as with everyone else.

"Well..before I was interrupted, as I was up in the trees since I didn't trust that Sholf, which I still don't…" Blake shivered a bit from saying the word since she still wasn't used to being near it. "I took note of our surroundings only to see what my best guess on where it's taking us.."

"Well, where's it taking us?" Yang being a bit impatient asked.

"A tree…."

Everyone blinked, a bit stupefied by Blakes answer. Yang was the first to react with her eyes turning a bit red. "A tree? Really? What's so special about some tree?!" Yang yelled, only to flinch when the Sholf turned its head towards her and let out a feral growl towards her, it's personality far different than when she met her Sholf.

Whatever this tree was, must be special if it made the Sholf growl towards her, surprisingly enough, Blake wasn't surprised considering what she saw.

"Well….um...see for yourself," Blake stated pointing ahead with her head looking up and forward once they got to a clear pathway without trees where there was no canopy of leaves blocking the sky above them. With everyone following Blake's finger, their mouth went agape, eyes widened, and far too stunned to even move.

But who could blame them? After all, before their very eyes was a tree so large, so vast, it defied the very laws of nature itself! The tree looked to be a mix of that of yew and an ash tree. It stretched so far up that they couldn't see the very top, considering how the many branches that stretched out blocking their view from the top limbs that resided past them. The vines dangling and swing every so often due to the wind up above.

But what got more of their attention was the structure built around said tree itself! If one were to describe it, it would be a treehouse built like a mansion. The structure was built around the tree like vines that had originated from the tree itself, splitting off to different areas of the tree and meeting up with others along the way. If they were to guess, the 'treehouse' stretched all the way to the very top judging from what they could see, but it was rather hard to tell.

Now if it weren't for the sudden howl coming from their Sholf guide in front of them, as well as another to their right, they would have been there for a while longer staring in disbelief. The group looks towards their side, they were soon greeted to the sight they definitely weren't expecting.

"DAD, UNCLE QROW?!"

"Girls?!"

"Okay...now I know I'm not drunk enough for this whole fiasco…" Qrow remarked as he pulled his flask out and began chugging it down. Weiss was also surprised by who was right behind the drunk who looked rather displeased to be close to said drunk.

"Winter?"

"Weiss?!"

"Students, you're all here as well?!" followed Glynda, as she was just as surprised as everyone else.

Oobleck looked up beyond the canopy to the giant tree in the sky. He was clearly awestruck, to say the least. "My word! To think such a massive specimen of flora could exist! It defies all known logic! I must know more about this tree!" Oobleck set out to run at top speed to the tree.

Only for Port to hold him back with the group, "Bart! Calm down. I understand your curiosity. Truth be told, I wish to see this tree up close as well. But remember, we're all going to the same destination anyway. There's no need to rush."

Oobleck seemed to calm a bit and adjusted his glasses. "Of course… I apologize."

The following people who had shown up to the right of team RWBY and (J)NPR were Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow, Ironwood, Winter, Peter Port, Oobleck, Taiyang, and finally-

"RUBY~!"

"Penny?! Oof!" Said robotic girl instantly ran over and glomped the poor Rose, causing her to fall over onto the cobblestone pathway. While the two got acquainted with one another, James had placed a hand on Ozpin's shoulder, gripping it as he hoped to gain the attention of the leader of their inner circle. After all, he's been relatively silent this entire time.

"Ozpin, we need to speak, NOW!" Ironwood's voice stern, yet demanding as he turned the fellow headmaster around. Their eyes instantly locked with one another, one holding its original color, while the other seemed to be so lost in thought, the color of their eyes seemed dull. "Oz? Ozpin! Snap out of it would you?!"

The Generals shouts instantly snapped Ozpin out of his thoughts, as he blinked a couple of times before coughing into his hand. "Apologies James...it's just, this place, I'm unsure what to make of it," The headmaster began as he looked around the area before staying focused on one spot in particular.

"But what I am sure of is, we may find out why we're here in just a moment. Especially when our guides seems to be heading towards that."

Everyone turned their attention to what Ozpin was looking at, just a few yards away from them, the two Sholf's that had been guiding the two groups merged, but not with each other, but what most of them could guess was the original Sholf, if it could be called that still. Sitting on its rear was a lone wolf. Its fur black and yet also grey in color, its eyes glowing a deep blue as smoke-like wisps of the same color sways from the corner of its eyes. Its paws were lit aflame by a dark blue fire while its neck adorned a stainless steel horse-like dog collar around its neck. It's jaw closed yet those with good eyesight could see the faint glow of blue from the line of its lips.

As the wolf, sholf, or whatever it was, stared at the two groups unmoving, the groups started to get nervous. Before anyone could react or move towards the creature, thinking it wanted them to come to it, another howl echoed to the far left of everyone, causing everyone's heads, including the beast to turn towards the source. A few passing seconds later, another Sholf appeared, only this one was running towards the original.

This caused the original to narrow its eyes as it's shadow copy jump toward it and quickly merged. For a split second, for those with the trained eye, could see the Sholf's glowing blue eyes widen before narrowing as it kept its head towards the path the copy came from. The Sholf's dropped down onto all fours while its ears reared back to the sides of its head, its snout scrunched up, and its teeth bared, its teeth white yet the source of the blue glow came from the erupting flames that burst outward from the sides of its maw upon it letting out a feral, low, threatening growl in the direction it was looking towards.

This got everyone's attention as they now all had a hand on their weapons, whatever had caused their guide to begin to act hostile in that direction they didn't like it one bit. The Sholf started to back up slowly towards the area of the gates, it's glowing eyes still staring towards in that direction before it quickly turned around towards the entrance. Inhaling its breath, the Sholf let out a ferocious bark, a fireball blasting from its mouth towards the gate, only to explode before making contact with gate.

The explosion from the ball of fire swirled around for a bit, before forming a fiery portal of some kind. Where it went was unknown to everyone, but wherever it leads, the Sholf quickly ran towards the entrance, pouncing right into it as it collapsed behind it leaving only the fiery footprints it left remain just for a few seconds before they dispersed.

Everything had gone eerily silent, the birds chirping around the area had gone silent, and the wind that blew against the leaves instantly stopped. It was as if a malicious aura had entered the area, and nobody knew what to make of the situation.

That was until they saw a black mist flowing down from the far left cobblestone pathway. The plant life near the path withered and died as if the fog was draining all the life energy from the plants itself. Everyone was on edge, especially Ozpin himself. Ruby, however, had a different reaction towards the mist. At first, she was shocked to see what laid before her and the others, but once the fog got closer, her head began to throb with pain, her hand instantly clutching the side as her eyes began to glow a bit.

"W-what's h-happening…?" Ruby began as Qrow, Yang, and Tai had instantly gone to her side, the adults knowing full well what was going on since this happened with her mother before, while Yang was confused and worried for her sisters well being.

"Dad, Uncle Qrow, what the hell is going on?! What's happening with Ruby!?" Even though Yang tried getting an answer, the only response she'd get from her father was him mumbling along with the lines of 'this can't be happening again,' while her Uncle was focused on not only trying to comfort Ruby but also try to gain the attention of Ozpin.

"Oz, we need to get Ruby out of here now…." Qrow began as Ozpin slowly made his way towards them, Qrow was about to ask if he heard him, only to stop upon seeing his eyes. Never in Qrow's life had he seen the headmaster look so shaken up. This definitely did not bode well for them, which was why he didn't say anything when Ozpin had passed right by them only to stop when he was in front of everyone, including the mist before them.

"No...it can't be, why, why was she-"

Before Ozpin could finish or anyone could question him about what he was saying, a new voice interrupted him.

"Who would have thought, after countless centuries of hiding away and letting others do your dirty work, we'd finally meet again, under the circumstances I never foreseen. Tell me…" The voice began as two crimson eyes glowed from within the dark mist, as the owner of both revealed themselves.

"Is this your doing, Ozma? Because if this is, then I can assure you, I will make sure you won't get off so easily once I'm through with you and your pawns." A woman with deathly pale skin spoke with venom in her voice on the last part.

"Salem…" Was all Ozpin needed to say for those in his inner circle to tense up and draw their weapons. Although they were confused when they heard her say Ozma and not Ozpin. They would question the headmaster if they had the chance to later.

Behind Salem, the mist that had hidden her form began to disperse only for it to reveal that she wasn't alone. That is if the mad giggling behind her wasn't the first sign as it disbanded.

"Qrow Branwen, my what a name I've heard sooo much about~! Tell me, how angry did it make you feel once you found out the fate of your precious white rose? How much angst welled up inside you?~ I'm just DYING to know~" A scorpion Faunus cackled, his tail swaying side to side as he moved to be beside Salem herself.

The response he received from Qrow was the seething anger on his face. He knew Qrow knew full well what he was talking about, including a few others that knew more about Qrow than his own nieces.

"Now, now Tyrian, don't be so harsh on the poor drunk. After all, he has no brain. Speaking of which." A man with a mustache began as he stepped up beside the now named Tyrian. "James Ironwood, the man with 'no heart,' aren't you a sight for sore eyes? Tell me, are you still being a lap dog like always, or are you still too naive to see the bigger picture?"

"How about you come over here and say that to my face, Arthur, or are you going to hide behind your colleagues like a coward?" James retorted back as he pointed his handgun towards the scientist.

"My, still such a brute as always. Still, what are your thoughts on Ironwood here, Hazel?...Haze-" Arthur turned his head to the left only for his eyes to widen a bit, "Oh my."

Hazel, the tallest in the group, had not heard what Arthur said, that being because he was FAR too pissed to even care. The moment he saw Ozpin he had to hold himself back from charging forward and try to attempt to rip the headmaster limb from limb.

"I'll make you PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID OZPIN!" The usual calm man roared as he began reaching into his bag for some dust crystals only to stop as soon as Salem gave him a sideways glance. That was all that he needed to know that attacking without her permission would not bold well for the angered giant.

Before anyone could respond, three familiar faces appeared on the other side of Salem, faces that shocked the teens of Ozpin's group.

"Mistress, seeing how my team's cover has been blown upon our arrival with you, may I suggest we dispose of everyone here? After all, I'm sure it'd be much easier for us to try and find the Fall maiden without Ozpin and his group there to protect her," suggested the one known as Cinder Fall as her two subordinates, Emerald Sustrai, and Mercury Black, stood behind her.

"Cinder?...Emerald?...Mercury?...Why? " Ruby asked, having gotten over the headaches she had received earlier, only to now feel heartbroken and betrayal upon seeing her new 'friends' on the opposing side.

"Awww, what's wrong Red? Cat got your tongue? Don't worry, it happens to me as well. After all-" Suddenly Roman Torchwick stepped up beside Cinder twirling his cane in hand before placing it down for him to lean on it. "Your Faunus friend there actually nicked my tongue after she kicked little old me in the chin during the train ride."

This got Yang riled up as he activated Ember Cecilia and pulled back "WHY YOU-"

"YANG STOP!" Only to be stopped by her father as he gripped her hand. "I know how much you want to beat Torchwick up right now, trust me." Tai began as he looked up glaring at the gentleman thief "I do too, but right now, is NOT a good time."

"I suggest listening to your daddy Blondie. After all," Roman started as the air in front of him suddenly shattered like glass. A petite girl holding an umbrella appeared in front of Roman. Her eyes flickered from brown, white, and pink, before finally settling into a mix of two of the three colors as she held a devious grin on her face. "Don't want to get beaten up by Neo here again now would you?"

Now, this really pissed off Yang, but she had to stay calm as her father said, this wasn't the time to charge in, especially how out number she'd be if she tried.

"Such a typical human response. I don't see why you choose to side with that human, my beloved."

A familiar voice that Blake knew yet also feared spoke. Her eyes widened with fear as she took a step back. "N-No."

Stepping beside Neo, a familiar set of red hair and black attire appeared. Not only did Blake react, but also Winter Schnee who quickly stepped in front of her younger sister. Drawing her saber and pointing it at the man. "Adam Taurus, you will pay for your crimes against Atlas, the Schnee corporation, and the terrorist acts you and the White Fang have committed!"

"Typical Schnee behavior," sneered Adam, "If I am to be tried, then you should be hanged for your family's crime against the Faunus! Against my brothers and sisters!"

"I'm sure it can be arranged, Taurus. After all, it's the least I can do as a reward for your...services for helping Cinder with her operation. That, including your fascination for the Faunus girl, I'll make sure she's rewarded to you once this whole situation has been settled."

Spoke the Queen of the Grimm without batting an eye towards him. Turning her head towards Hazel, Salem shook her head. "As much as you want to kill Ozma yourself Hazel, I'm afraid I will be dealing with him personally. But don't worry, I don't plan on killing him so soon. After all-" Salem's eyes then turned back towards Ozpin, her eyes glowing a dark red as pitch black aura flowed from her body.

"I want to make his death slow, and VERY painful."

The moment she said that everyone drew their weapons, aiming it at one another, a few pointing their weapons more at certain individuals than others. Everyone practically forgot why they were here in the first place, that was if not for a new voice making its presence known to everyone here.

"HEY!"

That single word got everyone's attention as they turned to their heads to the left towards the front gates where they saw a new individual standing before it.

"I'd appreciate it if you all didn't fight in front of MY front yard! For god's sake, I should have known better than to leave a bunch of CHILDREN, on their own. Especially since most, if not all of them want to kill each other for some petty bullshit." The guy snarked as he glared at the two groups, looking quite unpleased.

The man before them stood roughly around 7 feet tall, his hair a dark blue with mixtures of white streaks in some places of his locks. He had slightly pale skin with piercing dark blue eyes that glared at everyone here. He had a narrow face that had some type of liquid metal swirling around the underside of his right eye. His attire consisted of an open dark blue leather jacket and a black shirt underneath that look torn. The same liquid metal on his face swirled around an area that looked to have been slashed judging by how the liquid swirled. He had black cargo pants on with matching military boots. Around his neck was a silver cross necklace and with his arms crossed, they could see the black fingerless gloves he wore that had a skull emblem in the shape of a door handle on them. A dagger-like bracelet jingled on his right wrist when he brought his hand up to his face to rub his temples from the irritation of this whole situation.

But what got most of everyone's attention was the folded dark blue feathered wings behind his back. Now for most of them, they merely thought he was a Faunus, an explanation for the swirling metal could be his semblance. But to a particular ginger, her eyes were as wide as they could get, her left hand shakingly pointing to the man, while her other hand that had her weapon in it, was dropped just so it could be used to tug at her partner's collar to try and empathize that she wasn't actually crazy.

Salem's eyes narrowed, her eyes glowing darker as she stared at the man who dared interrupt them. Having a far better grasp at sensing magical energy, than Ozpin himself, even though there was a vast amount of energy that seemed utterly endless coming from the tree, she couldn't detect a single drop coming from that man that made his presence known to them all. It's one of the reasons why she thought the man before them was a Faunus.

'How arrogant of this animal. The nerve of calling ME a child when he doesn't look to be past his early twenties.' Salem thought as she turned her head towards Cinder, who looked quite unpleased, probably by the same reason of being called a child, or her goals just like her own, to be called petty!

"Cinder…"

Cinder who turned her attention immediately towards her mistress received a small yet subtle nod from Salem. She knew what she must do.

"Now then." The man began as he pulled his hand away from his eyes so they can enter his jacket and begin rummaging around for something. "Since I have all of your attention, will you make this easy for me and follow me?" Pulling out a black cigar, the man placed it in his mouth, his eyes half closed as their focus was on the cigarette he set in his mouth. His index finger pointed to the tip of the cigar. His voice slightly muffled due to said cigar.

"I bet you all have a lot of questions as to why you are he-"

The man never got to finish what he was going to say as he didn't notice the giant incoming fireball of death headed towards him that exploded not only him but the area around him. Engulfing the area, he stood in a flaming smoke cloud.

This shocked pretty much everyone on Ozpin's side, while only a few from Salem's faction. The one responsible for the fireball was none other than Cinder herself, her hand had a small trail of smoke emitting from her hands.

Salem staring at the fiery smoke cloud for a few more seconds and turned her attention back towards Ozpin.

"Now that the distraction is out of the way, I believe we-"

"You know…" Red eyes widened in disbelief, including Cinder herself, as once again everyone's attention turned back towards the flaming smoke cloud that was still there. Only for it to suddenly begin to swirl and be sucked right inside the mouth of the man that was thought to have been killed. With an audible gulp, the man looked unphased by being hit by the fireball, as his clothes were in perfect condition.

"If you wanted to try and kill me, you really should have done so yourself instead of having the bitch version of Cinderella do it instead. Least your fire spell wouldn't have tasted like shit since it was YOUR magic used. Speaking of which..."

Suddenly with a gust of wind kicking up from the spot the man once stood, an audible gasp from Cinder drew the eyes of everyone there to her, only for those around Cinder except Salem to step back from her out of pure instinct. The man that she tried to kill towered above her, as he looked down at her, with the only emotion coming from the man's face were his furrowed eyebrows as he stared down at her.

"I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you." Without giving Cinder a chance to react, the man's left hand was engulfed in flames before striking her stomach with the flame-covered hand. Knocking the air right out of her, her aura was able to suppress most of the pain she would've felt, but what she didn't expect to do next, was screaming in pure agony. The man's fingers had grasped onto something glowing orange attached to her before yanking whatever it was, right out of her body.

This got everyone on high alert, including Salem who quickly turned towards Tyrian who would do anything if she demanded him without question. "STOP HIM!"

As much as she wanted to stop him herself, she didn't wish to risk trying something on the man. After all, she didn't feel any magic coming from him, and yet there he was, yanking the very soul of the Fall Maiden that Cinder had partly obtained from her battle against the previous Fall Maiden.

Which he did by launching his scorpion tail towards the man's face. But right before it made contact, the man jumped back dodging the attack while also entirely yanking whatever the orange glow was, right out of Cinder. Landing back at the same spot he formerly was at, the man's attention went to only the ball of energy he had just yanked, all the while he spoke towards Tyrian.

"If you try to attack me again, I will not be so merciful the second time." The man spoke, his voice held a bit of venom as he glared at Tyrian. The power of the Fall Maiden still shimmering as a ball of energy in his left hand all the while Emerald and Mercury tended to Cinder who was currently on her hands and knees, her breathing weak and shaky.

Tyrian growled for a moment before laughing it away. "My beloved goddess has demanded me to stop you! So I have to kill you!" he stated, launching his tail towards that man after getting into launching range.

As soon as the stinger launched forward, the man held his right hand out in an open palm, suddenly a light fireball formed, only to extend horizontally, developing into a shape well known by a few individuals. That shape was none other than a scythe, and once the flame had formed the configuration, an actual scythe materialized within the blue flames. The entire weapon was lit aflame and yet one could still see the design as clear as day! With Ruby's own scythe far more massive than her own size upon it being used, the man's own scythe was pretty much the same for when it came to be more significant than the user.

'**The Flaming Heart burns the wicked, yet protects those in need**.' Was the glowing red engravings that could be seen on both sides of the scythe. Even with the light blue flames around it, those there could tell the scythe was the same color, if a bit darker blue than the fires themselves. On the back, facing away from the curved blade, was a figurehead of a praying skeleton dressed in a robe, while on the back of its head were bat-like wings. The edge even though curved like a crescent moon, had a smaller crescent moon in the middle perfect for pinning down someone, yet still sharp enough for cutting a body part off when used just right. The details of the handle were hard to make out due to the flames enveloping the entire scythe, but whatever it was, was as black as the Grimm themselves.

When the scythe had fully materialized within a second, the man quickly intercepted Tyrian's tail by diving underneath it and scooping it up in the smaller crescent moon. Tyrian was not given a chance to retract his tail even when he felt the intense heat of the fires around his tail. Because with a flick of the man's wrist, Tyrian's tail was cut clean off. Even though his aura should have prevented such a thing from happening, it was like his aura was like a stick of butter that had been sliced by a butcher knife! Tyrian screamed in pure agony as he retracted it, quickly putting out the fire that still lingered on his tail, the wound cauterized as he was left with only half his tail as he clutched onto it. He slowly backed away to his group out of fear upon this happening.

The sight of this alone definitely got everyone on edge as well as snuffing out any attempt on fighting the man before them due to how dangerous it now was. Speaking of which, the man sighed with irritation as he stared at everyone there. "Does anyone ELSE, wish to try their attempt at my life again?..."

Their silence alone was all that the man needed for his answer.

"Good, now that I fully have all of your attention, I believe it would be better to answer the questions you may all have now, instead of later, correct? After all, it gets tiring to have to repeat myself. Now...ask away." The man states as he closed his grasp onto the energy of the Fall Maiden in his hand which then glowed a bright orange. When he opened his hand again, the Fall Maiden's power was now encased in a glowing orange orb of some kind before moving the sphere somewhere inside his jacket.

"Um…" The young crimsonette started as she looks towards the man. "What was that all? It almost seems like-"

"Magic…. That was magic!" Salem exclaimed as she approached him with heat in her eyes. "You will tell me right now how you were able to tap into magic!"

"Not to mention," Ozpin himself began moving towards the man, not caring that Salem herself stood before him. "Explain as to WHY, I've been feeling an abundance of magic everywhere besides the enormous amount coming from that tree, as soon as I awoke!" His question alone would cause the Queen of Grimm's eyes to widen, as she turned her head to look towards the headmaster that stood next to her.

'So I didn't just imagine it.' Salem realized within her mind before turning her attention back towards the man. The others were all staring at the man still as well with some of them having their minds race with different thoughts while others had utterly failed to function anymore as they couldn't believe what they were seeing and failing to rationalize it.

In a matter of moments, all hell broke loose as a flurry of questions bombarded the man that stood before them all.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Where are we?!"

"I knew it...I am definitely not drunk enough for this shit.."

"ARE WE DEAD?!"

"Nora I-"

"Weiss just fainted."

"SISTER!"

"Neo, why do you have a nose bleed?"

"Mmmm…."

"This has to be some kind of human trick."

"Mistress Salem what is going on here, and what did he do to me?!"

'I only have myself to blame to telling them to ask..' The man internally groaned, his eyes closed as his eyebrows twitched from irritation as the shouting got louder and louder until finally.

"WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP?!"

The man shouted as he suddenly erupted in dark blue flames, the sheer force of the eruption caused everyone to stumble back a few feet away just to get away from the intense heat that radiated from the man himself. Least it had the effect of also silencing them, including Salem and Ozpin themselves since they could feel the raw magical energy the flames held as they had erupted from the man himself.

After a few seconds, the flames died down, yet lingered on the man's angelic wings as they were spread apart. The length of the wings what others could tell was long enough to at least wrap around two people, maybe more depending on their size. Closing his eyes, the man breathed in through his mouth, and let out an irritated exhale from his nostrils, the man reopened his eyes once more, as the flames from his wings slowly dispersed as he looked at everyone there once more. Making his scythe disappear in a burst of fire.

"Let me rephrase what I said earlier...if you have any questions, ask them now, any other questions you may have after now, will be answered later." The man began as he reached into his coat, pulling out a silver flask with a tree emblem similar to the appearance of the giant tree before them, out from his jacket. "I want to get this day over with, thank you very much. Now raise your hand, and I'll choose who to answer first."

With that, he unscrewed the cap and began downing whatever type of alcoholic drink was inside, not caring about the looks he was getting, mainly from a certain ice queen who merely muttered 'Not another one..' as she tended to her still an unconscious sister.

A series of hands raised up, and as the man continued to drink, he pointed to Glynda first, even with him keeping on downing the drink with his head raised.

"Who….Who are you?" Glynda asks as quite a few others couldn't help but agree with her question.

After a few seconds of somewhat audible gulps from the man, he pulled the drink away from his mouth, leaning back down to show his eyes were closed. Closing the flask and placing it back into his jacket, the man put his hands into his jacket front pockets.

"Now, before I answer your question. I just want to make things clear, I know who you all are, so there is no need to introduce your names to me." The man begins, which got a small chatter from everyone, if he already knew their names, what else did he know about them?

"As for me, my name is Hitsujikai Kokoro, but for those who aren't fluent in the...what do you call it, old Mistralian, yeah that's it, you can call me Shepherd, it's what my first name translates to. I prefer being called Shepherd anyway." The now named Shepherd spoke, as he pointed to the next person who had their hand raised. That person is, Nora.

"Are you an Angel?!" Nora nearly shouted in glee, which actually got a small chuckle from Shepherd.

"In a matter of fact I-"

"Of course he's not! He's a Faunus, not some human with wings you-" Before Adam could finish his retort towards Nora, a fiery portal opened up below Adam, only for the original Sholf's head to emerge, growling loudly causing any of the villains standing near Adam to back away.

"Finish that sentence or interrupt me again Taurus, and I'll make sure Kage(Japanese) here bites off the only thing that makes you a man." Shepherd retorted as this got a few snickers from a few people, only pissing off Adam in the process. Yet he kept his mouth shut just letting out a tick as he looked away, a hand gripped tightly on the handle of his blade.

Within the few passing seconds, the now named guide of theirs, Kage disappeared back into the fiery portal its head peeked out of. As Shepherd glared at Adam for a few more seconds, before turning back towards Nora with a small yet warm smile.

"As for your question Nora, I am indeed an Angel, a rather unique case so to say. I would explain, but it'll be too long to explain. But what I can say, however," He began turning to face the two leaders of the groups who stood next to one another surprisingly, "Being an Angel is one of the reasons why I am able to use magic. So hopefully that answers a few questions others may have had."

Sure enough, a few hands in a crowd lowered themselves. Shepherd looked towards the remainder as he pointed towards Oobleck who then fixed his glasses as he pointed towards the tree. "Is there ANY chance you can tell me about this magnificent specimen of flora?! You say this is your home, but this tree must have taken centuries to have grown!"

This was but one of MANY questions Oobleck had about the Tree if this man were an Angel like he said he was then he would want to know everything about the tree if possible! Shepherd simply shook his head, giving a small glare towards Ozpin and Salem, before he looks behind himself. "Now to answer both your question AND Ozpin's demand about the tree. This tree isn't your ordinary tree."

"Well, duh-Ow!" Yang remarked only to be elbowed by her partner. Shepherds eyes had glanced towards her, shaking his head before he continued.

"This tree has been here for as long as I lived, and way before my own time. You could say this tree was here the moment life began." It was then both Salem and Ozpin's eyes widen, which Shepherd had noticed before turning his attention back to the group.

"But for those who don't know what I'm trying to say, is that this tree is none other than the Tree of Life. I would explain more about the tree, but it would take too much time. You'll learn more about the tree later, for now, what I can say, however, is that it's one of the three reasons why you're all here. Next question."

Shepherd points towards Emerald, whose red eyes held quite the glare as she held onto Cinder, who at the moment was still weak from what happened earlier to stand up on her own. "What did you do to Cinder?!"

This question alone got a lot of people's interest namely Ozpin and Salem's group. Shepherd, however, had a bored yet neutral face towards her, staring at her for a few seconds before sighing, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the orb that contained the Fall Maidens magic. "Like I told Bitcherella-"

"How dare you!" Que the seething Cinder as she wished she could stab the man before them with her weapons.

"Oh, I do dare, and I could care less what you say to me, you took something that DOESN'T belong to you, and I plan on returning it to the rightful owner once I get time to do so. For now, quit your bitching, and stop thinking you're entitled to everything. Life's a bitch just like you, and you can't always get your way no matter how many people you manipulate for your selfish goals." Shepherd declared glaring down at her, before turning his attention back to Emerald, his gaze softened a bit before sighing.

"I hope this answers your question Emerald, and that hopefully sooner or later, you will see Cinder who she really is."

Emerald felt a bit conflicted, unsure what to think, but put them aside for now seeing how Cinder needed her, and if Mercury wasn't going to help her as much, then she'll be the one to take care of her till she regains her strength. Maybe then Cinder will show some appreciation towards her?

Shepherd proceeded to point towards Pyrrha whose hand was still up, ever since he was explaining about the tree. Waiting ever so patiently.

"Where's Jaune? If you brought us all here, why not Jaune?!" The young spartan shouted as she stood firm staring right into Shepherds eyes. She wasn't the only one who wanted to know as the rest of team JNPR and RWBY, minus Weiss who was still knocked out wanted to know just as much as Pyrrha.

Shepherd once more shook his head. "Calm down Nikos, he's here, and he's safe. He's currently with someone at the moment who is overlooking him and even training him as we speak. They can be trusted so don't worry. So when you see him again, then you can continue on trying to get into his pants. Hopefully, by the time he comes back, the person whose overlooking him will knock some sense into dense ass." This definitely got a reaction out of Pyrrha as her face was as red as her hair.

"Speaking of which, he's the second reason why you are all here. The last question, make it count."

Shepherd really didn't want to stay here any longer, mainly since he just wanted to end the day, drink his special brew of vodka, and go the hell to sleep. He spent nearly all day gathering everyone, not to mention finding the right dimension to collect them all from. So he decided to point towards Ruby.

"Why ARE we here Mr. Shepherd and what does Jaune have anything to do with it?"

Shepherd sighed shaking his head once again. "Please kid, Mr. makes me feel old, even with non-aging immortality..just call Shepherd like I asked." Ruby could only nod softly feeling a bit bad. Only for it to cease when suddenly Kage popped his head out of his portal and gave her face a soft nuzzle with his head to cheer her up. Which was quite useful, but it did cause Blake to scoot away a few feet from her leader.

"Seems Kage here has taken a liking to you kid, I wouldn't be surprised; however, after all, you do have the purest soul among everyone here after all," Shepherd states with a soft yet brief smile towards her. Kage then retreats his head back into the portal disappearing soon after to let his master continue.

"Nevertheless, as for your question, tell me, does anyone know about either The Multiverse Theory or at least know what it is?" The angel asks with crossed arms.

This made Oobleck step forward, the doctor taking a drink from his weapon/thermos before adjusting his glasses and began speaking at a speed that for those who weren't use to him talking, wouldn't understand a single word he spoke. "Multiple universes have been hypothesized in cosmology, physics, astronomy, religion, philosophy, transpersonal psychology, and literature, particularly in science fiction and fantasy. In these contexts, parallel universes are also called alternate universes, quantum universes, interpenetrating dimensions, parallel dimensions, parallel worlds, parallel realities, quantum realities, alternate realities, alternate timelines, alternate dimensions, and dimensional planes!"

"...Huh?" Was the typical response for those who weren't use to the doctors speed nor understood a single word about what Oobleck just said.

Shepherd could only groan as he rubbed his eyelids. "What the Doctor is trying to say, is that the Remnant that you all know and love/hate, is one but MANY, as there are an infinite amount of different Remnants. Take for example in one Remnant, everyone is the opposite sex they are now-"

"Oooh~ I always wanted to know what Ren would look like with long hair~!" A particular Valkyrie gleefully stated with wonderment, said the person of Nora's interest took a mental note on letting his hair grow out in the future.

"A Remnant where there's actual peace between Humans, Faunus, AND Grimm-"

This got an eyebrow raise from both Ozpin and Salem, both glancing at one another before looking away. Yeah right, peace between Grimm, Faunus, and Humans, sure peace between Humans and Faunus seems accomplishable, but with Grimm, like that would ever happen, especially with how things are going right now.

As for Blake, it was a dream come true, for Adam; however, the day real peace between Faunus and Humans happen, would be the day he removed his own horns.

"Or last but not least, a dimension where you aren't the only versions who've been pulled from their Remnant for the exact same reason you are here by a 'supposed god' or all-powerful being. If you ask me, they are only powerful when it comes to their own dimension. Even 'gods' or all-powerful beings know that there are rules that must be STRICTLY followed, or else severe consequences could occur bringing not only the destruction of their domain of existence but also countless others. Basically a domino effect really." With that, Shepherd once again pulls out his flask and begins drinking some of his vodka.

He would have continued drinking it if not for the fact that Ironwood stepped forward pointing a finger towards him. "This STILL doesn't explain as to WHY we are here! So will you quit drinking during a serious matter like a certain DRUNK who does it nearly all the time?!"

"Who you talking about?" asked Qrow as he took out his own flask to sip on his own drink.

"I mean you!" shouted Ironwood, pointing at Qrow.

Qrow blinked as he pointed to himself, as if in shock, then held his hand up to tell Ironwood to wait while he kept drinking.

"Will you stop that!?" roared Ironwood.

Qrow finally stopped, looked at Ironwood, and sighed, "Nope. Still not enough." He then proceeded to start drinking again.

"QROW!" screamed Ironwood, almost ready to pull out his gun.

"Nope, not dealing with this shit," grunted Qrow, "Shepard here has the right idea."

Ironwood turned to see Shepard indeed was still drinking from his flask. He almost started foaming in the mouth until Ozpin respectfully asked them to stop.

"And that's how you do it politely metal butt," said Qrow as he placed his flask away, only to see an incoming gloved fist heading his way. It would have made contact if not for a flaming fist courtesy of their host striking the top side of Ironwoods head. Instantly stunning the General and ceasing what he was about to do to Qrow.

"Thanks for tha-" Whatever Qrow was about to say, was instantly stopped as he too was met with a flame-covered fist to the head. Only less damaging than Ironwood had received. "OW! What the hell was that for?!" Qrow complained holding the top of his head, a significant round bump formed in the spot Shepherd had punched him.

"It was for you not shutting up when you should have done so instead of still provoking Ironwood. Like I said before, I will NOT tolerate ANY fighting between any of you! Any hostile action depending on their severity will be met with SEVERE consequences, AM I UNDERSTOOD?!" Shepherd's voice boomed from his mouth like a giant speaker was blown into everyone's face, as they could feel the area around them heat up due to the increasing temperature surrounding the Angel.

Ironwood who slowly began regaining his senses while holding the top of his head where a sizeable burnt bump had formed merely nodded. As did everyone else, even if he got a few glares from the villains' side.

"Good! Now then, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted after I needed a quick drink to continue my LONG explanation, that would no doubt make any of you thirsty if you were me-" Shepherd began with a statement as he glared towards Ironwood while the heat around the area slowly started to die down.

"You all are here for the exact same reason I said about 'Gods' or 'higher beings' retrieving the same versions of each and every one of you from a different Remnant. You all are from the same Remnant that you all know, and yet, your Remnant is one of few hundred that are the closest to the Prime Remnant!"

Everyone had a puzzled look on their faces, Prime Remnant? Shepherd seeing this, could only sigh in frustration.

"IT MEANS, that you all aren't the TRUE originals! Sure you all are among the closest, but not fully. Prime Remnant is the ORIGINAL Remnant! Meaning that Remnant is why you are all here today. Whatever happens there, affects EVERYTHING in the Remnant Multiverse! No one and I mean NO ONE, whether it be God, Demon, Demigod, ect., would EVER dare mess with a Prime Verse. Especially if it means the total annihilation of not only whoever entered there without the permission of the God of a Prime-verse, but also any other version of said someone or something. They would cease to exist in all plains of universal, multiversal, and dimensional life."

Shepherd stated, his voice stern, as he meant serious business about all this, and if someone like him or any other being followed this same rule. The thought of ceasing to ever exist was downright terrifying. No soul, no afterlife, no reincarnation, nothing! Still, knowing that they weren't the originals were a bit depressing, but at least they know they were among the hundred that was the absolute closest towards the Prime Verse.

"But that still doesn't expla-"

Ironwood quickly shut his mouth when he saw Shepherd lifted his fist up in the air and ignited it with his flames once more, warning the general to shut the hell up if not he would be in for another punch more painful than the last. The Angel sighed as he brought his hand back down, and began looking at everyone once again.

"What I'm trying to say is, you are all here to view the multiverse of one VERY specific individual who has the strongest connection when it comes to the multiverse of Remnant than any of you combined all together."

This got a few peculiar eyes to widen as they began connecting the dots, and yet, for those who didn't were still confused. For once, since the entire time they were here, the man before them actually chuckled for once. Shaking his head in slight disbelief and a bit of amusement.

"For those who STILL, don't understand what I'm trying to say for the final time is, you're all going to be **Viewing The Multiverse of Jaune Arc**."

* * *

**FINALLY! After 4 months of typing and trying to get the muse for even making the story and not get distracted with Irl or videogaming/streaming. I finally completed the chapter! With over 10,000 words for the chapter, I can finally post this!**

**Now what I'm about to say is VERY IMPORTANT AND MUST BE READ!**

**Do not expect this story to be updated monthly or weekly. I'm doing things FAR more differently than any other React story to date! I'm not holding ANYTHING back when it comes to reactions!**

**If I do a reaction for a movie, I'm doing the ENTIRE movie! Not parts, but the ENTIRETY of a movie! No parts, all in one. Next chapter will no doubt have over 30,000 if not more words seeing how I'm going to start with a movie.**

**The only hint I'm giving for said movie, is that said movie/reaction, will surely get quite the reactions out of Ozpin and Salem than anyone else there~! So look forward to that!**

**Anyway, as you can see, I have nearly every one of the main/important characters here in RWBY. Will I stop there? HELL NO! Like I told Jc of the Corn, The Wolf Writer, and Azndrgn, I'm going all out.**

**So yes, MORE characters will arrive later on! Who they will be, you'll have to wait and see!**

**Either way, this chapter here is to see if I SHOULD continue this or not. Depending on how popular the first chapter is, I'll start typing the next chapter when I see by the end of the week if I should continue or not.**

**Nevertheless, if you want to show support for this story, than be sure to leave a review, follow, and favorite~! Heck even share the story if you all want!**

**But if you really wish to support the writer and help give him muse on typing more often, you can support me by viewing the writer stream some fantastic videogames at**

**w w w. Mixer . c. o. m / TheRWBYGamer**

**I stream pretty much daily and could use the support!**

**Either way, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, look forward to the start of a brand new reaction story!**

**I couldn't have done it without the help of the people up above who helped me type out quite a bit of the scenes up above when I need help! The story should be posted on 2/21/2019 but if not well, then there must of been quite the delay in things again!**

**Either way, bye for now~!**

**Jc of the Corn: Well to be honest, I was busy with my plans to beat my meat and take a nap after PT, but decided to go through this, and it was better than that. So I hope this all goes well. Now if you excuse me, I need to get back to work before my PSG figures out I'm shamming. E4 Mafia for life bitches. In all honesty though, pretty cool so far bro.**

**TheWolfWriter: Congrats on getting your first story out and I wish you luck. Ps. I AM ALIVE!**

**Azndrgn: Excellent… My master plan is coming together…. Soon, I shall have all the….. Oh wait is this on!? Oh shit, I mean… Yea I'm excited! Oh look at the time, I must finish doing my own bye!**

**Next chapter publish date: ?**

**Hint for next Reaction: What they will be reacting towards, will surely get more of a reaction from Ozpin and Salem, than anyone else.**

**Characters so far: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao-Long, Jaune Arc(?), Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, Qrow Branwen, Professor Port, Doctor Oobleck, Taiyang Xiao-Long, Penny Polendina, Winter Schnee, James Ironwood, Salem, Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, Roman Torchwick, Neopolitan, Adam Taurus, Tyrian Callows, Arthur Watts, and Hazel Rainheart.**

**The Hosts so far: Shepherd Kokoro( Hitsujikai Kokoro), and Kage (Japanese) Kage = Shadow  
**


End file.
